


Дом

by presmwkausheesaya



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presmwkausheesaya/pseuds/presmwkausheesaya
Summary: В гулком и пустом доме давно не горит камин.
Kudos: 2





	Дом

**Author's Note:**

> Концовка второ2 части, споцлеры соответственно  
> На самом деле я хотела больше дины, но не вышло, не получилось, не в этот раз  
> Писалось под саунды из само2 игры, кстати

Так странно. 

Она идет сквозь пустующее поле сухой и ломкой пшеницы. Ветер едва слышно, на грани чувств, касается сухого, обожженного недобрым солнцем лица, нежно дует в разгоряченный лоб и дергает уставшее поле за ломкую рожь. И все это - в полной тишине. Не скрипят ставни, не кряхтит половица перед камином, не шипит позабытое полено в огне. 

Тихо.

Элли заходит в дом, и ветер тихонько крадется следом. Он колышет истлевшие занавески, что-то негромко бормочет за лестницей, крутится вокруг давно потухшей золы и, наконец, легким кольцом оборачивается вокруг плеч. Секундная поддержка, еле уловимое мгновение, качнувшаяся прядь волос перед лицом - все, ушел. Теперь Элли в доме одна.

Чувство одиночества накрывает с головой, почти как в детстве, когда мама умерла, и когда Райли. Почти, как когда умер Джоэл. Элли осторожно, почти бережно, толкает дверь в их с Диной спальню. Гулко, пыльно, одиноко. Не только комната, весь дом такой - одинокий, ломающийся под весом пережитого, тихонько увязающий в собственном прошлом и земле. Если ничего не изменится, через несколько лет время его доломит.

Элли отворачивается от окна. Идет в мастерскую. Там, в отличие от всего дома, все почти как раньше. Дина, наверное, не решилась ничего трогать. А может, не захотела. Элли бы точно не захотела. 

Гитара ложится в ладони почти как раньше - тепло и удобно. Как Джоэл учил: мягко, ласково, с чувством. Гитара - почти человек, почти живая душа. Если бы Элли верила в это, то решила бы, что душа этой гитары - сам Джоэл. Она почти слышит его голос, направляющий и исправляющий, тихо и добро, с легким подтруниванием, чтобы она не зазнавалась. Слышит его голос. Его последний хрип. Его последний взгляд. Удар.

Струны недовольно брынькают, не выдавая настоящий звук. Как раньше уже не получится, и гнев ей ничего не вернет. И месть не вернет. Ничего не вернет ей Джоэла, ничего не вернет ей того чувства безопасности и любви. Она ломается под весом отчаяния и боли, ломается и тянет всех за собой. Пустая, покинутая, с потухшим сердцем камина, с легко колышущейся занавеской из-за любопытного ветра. 

Она смотрит на гитару. Думает. Гладит гриф в последний раз.

Прощай, Джоэл.   
Прощай, папа.


End file.
